I Found Your BeltAround My Neck
by just giddy
Summary: so im finiding the title to sound a tad too kinky. but not to worry those who are worrying, its not and you'll see why in the first paragraph. christmas gift for confessions.of.katijane KBGW oneshotGASP I KNOW MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Ok, right now, its Christmas eve, 2 in the afternoon. I have three stories to write. Don't think me a bad friend, ive simply been swamped with art work but I have been muddling over the plots and scenarios and dialogue for quite sometime. I just haven't put it down on paper. And that's what im doing now. So yes, everyone make a Christmas wish that these stories for these three special people come out rightly so. **

**So this first one goes out to confessions.of.katijane. and it is a ship I have never shipped before. So all bear with me here. **

Saturday morning, two weeks before Christmas break, 16 year old Katie Bell walked down into the common room with a blank stare, and a killer headache. There she found George Weasley sitting on the couch in very much the same state.

"George," Katie said a minute or two after she had lowered herself down next to him on the giving couch, "I woke up this morning with your tie around my hips." She said without emotion, staring into the fire his brown eyes were fixed on.

"Well, I woke up with your belt around my neck, constricting my air way," he gave her a sidelong glance with a ripple of a smile, "my morning was more eventful."

"George, what happened last night?" she asked the twin of her best friend and subsequently her other closest friend.

"Word is," he gave her another glance and a smirk, "and mind you I mean Lee's, we snogged unrelentingly."

"You're lying."

"Joke I will, distrupt I might, but Katie my Bell, I never lie."

She quirked an eyebrow while his wiggled, "Beautiful couplets George, really. And I thought you like Alicia!"

"Well naturally that ended right after I found out she fancied Wood and proceeded to snog him unrelentingly—the word is."

"You're joking."

"Perhaps, but I remember it almost somewhat clearly…"

* * *

"George," Angelina said that night before, a half polished-off firewhiskey in one hand, Alicia in the other, "Can you keep an eye on this one?" Alicia wiggled her fingers in a drunken hello, "Fred won't stop badgering me to leave and I just might indulge him." 

"Er…sure Ange," but she had already strode away on her long legs and Alicia had already attached herself to his arm. Not that he minded much, after all, Alicia was always deemed modelesque, with her delicate features, and mild mannered, her deep ark eyes always taking in her surroundings pensively, and he quite fancied her.

Then he found out she was an unhappy drunk and spent her time on his arm in a depressed lull. Slurring her words and mumbling her speech, George had resorted to murmuring in agreement, whether she was posing a question or not.

"There's that Scottish bastard!" he remembered her crying, most of her drink sloshing out of the cup because the same hand that had been holding it steady had pointed to their captain. "I'm going to give him what he deserves."

Now, as George watched, somewhat amusedly, as Alicia propelled her alcohol raved, thing frame through the crowd towards the Oliver Wood, he had a verbal lashing in mind for the near future. The crowd watching little Alicia giving their captain a' talking to would only increase the seventh year's embarrassment, and thus increasing George's joy tenfold.

"That's what he deserves?!" he spluttered with a cry as he watched Alicia pull Oliver's mouth down on her own. "Are you completely_ mental_?! A snogging? He deserves a snogging?" Now the crowd's eyes turned to him, the Griffindor beater shouting out to no one in particular.

"Georgie looks like he could use a little drink," someone giggled as they pushed a firewhiskey into his hand; he looked and saw no one else other than Katie Bell, completely shit-faced.

"Not you too."

She just giggled and George mentally noted that at least _she_ was a happy drunk.

* * *

"So you managed to recapture half of the night," Katie summed up, running a hand through her hair, "Pure brilliance, no doubt." 

"Well what about you?" he pointed an accusing finger at her, "You didn't even make it through half the night aware of what was going on."

"I had a good reason."

"Which was?"

"Fred tricked me."

"Without me?"

"Insulting, huh?"

"Incredibly, I'm kind of hurt," he scratched the back of his head, "So what did pull this time?"

* * *

"So Kates," Fred cooed as he strolled up to her that fateful night, a bottle already in hand with intentions of slipping into hers. "How's life treating you?" 

"Oliver asked my opinion on that new play of his again. I mean really," she sighed exasperatedly, snatching the drink out of his hand at which he smirked at, he didn't have to do a thing. "How much of him am I supposed to take Fred? He's mental and he's pulling me to crazy town with him."

"Crazy town you say?" he reiterated, watching her swig down a large gulp or two. "I can see why you're so frazzled."

Normally she would've seen the coy patterns of his speech, would've realized he was pulling something. But that damn Oliver Wood had her in a blind rage.

"He's a pure lunatic!" she cried, taking another swig as the redhead standing next to her simply nursed his own drink. "Kat what do you think of this? Kat should we try this instead?" she mocked her captain. "I mean, its not like he's going to make me captain when he leaves, why not bother Angelina?"

"Yes Katie my dear, why?"

"I have no idea!"

So Fred stood next to her, handing her drink after drink as she rambled on about Oliver Wood. Now, don't think Fred and unkind friend as he watched her get progressively intoxicated, he had an intricate plan ahead that would no doubt end in the best of intentions for his best friend. And it's not like he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her.

An hour later Katie had fully moved on from rambling on about Wood in a red rage to giggling about how cute some of the Hogwarts guys were. Not Fred's favorite subject, but important to his plan.

"Well what about me Kates?"

She had tilted her head her head to the left, looking at him with her bright green eyes keenly, "Nah, not you. You're Fred. Maybe George, but never you."

"You should tell him."

"Oh shut up Fred."

"I'm serious, the bloke could use a confidence booster," he put an arm around her shoulders and pointed a finger to his twin across the room. George was looking rather grim Katie remembered thinking, and watching him nurse a butterbeer with Alicia, blabbing continuously, latched to his arm, she thought it an excellent idea. So as Alicia propelled herself away from George, Katie propelled herself towards him. Of course with a nudge from Fred at first.

* * *

"That's all you remember?" George asked, mimicking her previous action and running a hand through his hair. 

"Well, I remember some fuzzy stuff," she shrugged her shoulders, "You know, echoes of what music was playing, Roger vaguely floats in being obnoxious, but no, not really."

"Hmm, well," George glanced back at the dying fire, "Where does that leave us?"

She didn't answer. She didn't say anything for nearly two minutes.

It was an uncomfortable two minutes for George.

"What happened last night George," she murmured, staring at her feet, clad in striped socks and up on the coffee table infront of her. "This is serious, like…ugh."

That was more uncomfortable than the silence that had just been broken.

George furrowed his brow before moving closer and placing an arm around her, "So you think I'm dashing."

"I never said that," she said far too quickly, her eyes snapping towards his.

"Please, I'm sure Fred would testify in my favor."

Just as that moment transpired none other than the said twin walked across the common room, from the dorm stair towards the portrait hole.

"Oi Fred!" both called out from the couch at precisely the same time.

They saw his shoulders set themselves rigid, no doubt he had plans of escaping unnoticed, before turning on his heel, a warm smile directed at the two on the couch, "How may I be of service."

"What happened last night?" Katie asked.

"Why did you pull a prank without me?" George asked in quick succession.

"What possessed you to get me drunk?"

"What, am I suddenly cramping your style?"

"You are so immature."

"You are so hurtful."

"I mean REALLY," the two finished in chorus.

Fred took a moment to compose his thoughts, or so he wished to appear to be doing when in actuality he was praising his genius and acting capacities.

"Katie, dearest," he started with the chaser first, "last night…..you snogged George unrelentingly. It was quite the sight. I enjoyed it immensely in the most innocent of ways." The redhead smirked at his friend's flabbergasted face before turning to his twin, who looked as equally confounded. "George, I couldn't include you on the prank, because, well," he shrugged his shoulders, "I played it on you…..your welcome, by the way," he added, "as you seemed to enjoy it even ,more immensely than myself at completely such a feat."

He took a moment to bask in the light of Katie's scowling face and George's hurt one before letting a soft smile play across his lips. "So if that's all, I dear say I must find Angelina before she finds more cause to 'go on a break'," with that he turned towards the portrait hole, strolling out with a 'toddles'.

* * *

That Monday afternoon, on his way to potions class after lunch, Fred Weasley was still laughing silently to himself on the subject of his victorious prank over the weekend as he lazily walked down the corridor. He was marveling at his genius once again when none other than Katie Bell and his carbon copy, George Weasley, stumbled out of the broom closet just before he passed by. 

"Well, well," Fred smirked as Katie flushed a violent red and George ran a hand through his disheveled hair uneasily, "look at what I found."

Katie glared daggers as she smoothed out her blouse, and George looked at his shoes, attempting to retie his tie at the same time.

"Now," Fred continued, "I'm rather curious, what would you two say if I said that you," he looked at Katie, "never snogged him Saturday night and you," he looked at George, "didn't get the full prank pulled down on you until this very moment."

"WHAT?" the two previously embarrassed, previous simply-friends, shouted at the same time as the bell rung.

"Well look at that," Fred mused, "I'm late for potions again," and with that he strode speedily down the hall, sending a wave over his shoulder as well as a "Consider that _both_ of your Christmas gifts...so your welcome"

The two left in the deserted hall couldn't help but send him a mental 'thanks' as their fingers laced together.

**So yeah, I think the beginning was sort of awkward but I think fred got rid of that all the end. Not that it really matters what I think, what really matters is what kati thinks as this is her Christmas gift and as such….**

**--------------**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS KATI!!!!!!**

**See, I was going to write you a KBFW story but I didn't want you aka me to fall into another depression over that matter, and you write fabulous KBGW stories so I was like, pssh, why not? (And yeah, this was the story I told you about :)**

**And I just wanted to say thank you for being such a terrific friend. You helped me through the first week after the fred fiasco miraculously. I couldn't manage without emailing you constantly. Granted there were people who were highly upset but its safe to say no one was as devastated as the two of us. Seriously, what other two, generally happy authors fall into a depression lasting several months, scripting grim plot lines and sullen characters who convey our own emotions far too fully? I don't think either of us will ever be over it (even reading the word fred still unnerves me). But I can handle that because I know I can always "run" (in quotes because we're on other sides of the country) to you and just be like 'freeeeeed' and you'll understand. At which we'll plan JKs downfall for stimulating such events. **

**Thanks for that, it means so much to me **

**----------------**

**And to all of you who read this, thank you very much and merry Christmas as well if you are of that persuasion, your support means the world to me. And as always please review?**

**Lots o love!**


End file.
